Donten
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Sin lluvia no hay flores. El amor puede brotar en cualquier momento. Una tarde de lluvia está en camino y las personas se pueden unir como dos gotas de agua deslizándose por un cristal. [Gruvia week 2017]
1. Passion

**Notas de autor:** Si me pusiera a contar todas las metamorfosis por la que atravesó esta week, no termino nunca. Eran tantas ideas pero llegué a la conclusión de que estoy cansada del drama de mis bebés y que era mejor hacer un AU _―_ _again―,_ donde todo fuera pura miel 7u7)r. No obstante, este prompt me inspiró para un OU, y luché contra él para que fuera AU. Como siempre, el resultado fue cliché... _*hearts*_  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.  
 **Gruvia week.** **Prompt 01:** _Passion._ **Universo Original.**

* * *

 **Donten**

 **Day 01: Passion**

* * *

 _«Una tarde de lluvia está en camino. En el camino olvidado una chica olvidó su paraguas, camina hacia delante temiendo la lluvia. Mientras que yo solo soy un cobarde que bajo el cielo azul mira hacia arriba»_ **Donten, Does.**

* * *

Juvia estiró su brazo con la palma de su mano tendida, mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo. Soltó un suspiro y de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa, así comprobaba que las gotas que había sentido caer sobre su cuerpo no eran parte de su imaginación y que la lluvia estaba por iniciar.

Alrededor escuchó diferentes exclamaciones nada gratas sobre el cielo nublado. Algunas palabras eran solo expresiones de lamento como _«¡Oh no, va empezar a llover_!», otros deseaban que no lloviera, y malamente porque las nubes estaban cerradas y se comenzaban a apreciar las primera gotas de lluvia, otros maldecían por no haber tomado un paraguas, algunos solo se daban prisa para evitar mojarse o que las compras, bolsos o documentos con los que caminaban se empaparan y un selecto grupo, ella, seguía su camino como si nada.

En una etapa pasada de su vida, que lloviera la hubiera afligido. Escuchar lo reclamos o quejas de las personas, solo la hubieran afectado más. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Y aun cargando un paraguas, vacilaba en abrirlo para resguardarse o simplemente quedarse a disfrutar de las gotas que caían hasta que la lluvia arreciara.

―¿Vas a contar las gotas de lluvia?

Juvia dejó mirar hacia el cielo y enderezó su postura para mirar hacia enfrente, lo primero que visualizó fue a Gray, quien despeinaba su cabello con un aire de desinterés. Se sentía un poco apenado por interrumpir su momento de curiosidad.

―Gray-sama ―su sonrisa se amplió al reírse por su pregunta. El día no podía ir mejor, no esperaba encontrárselo en ese parque, pero su presencia era un regalo que le traía la lluvia―, a Juvia le encantaría poder hacerlo, pero quizás ella necesite un poco de ayuda para logarlo… ―bromeó sonriente, echó su cabeza atrás haciendo que su cabello se meciera grácilmente.

Era una especie de invitación. Le sonrió de medio lado y alzó el rostro para saludarla, observó que sus ojos brillaban un poco más de lo normal. Sin duda, esos eran sus días… y con ese pensamiento sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Juvia aún tenía la mano estirada y miró que había pequeñas gotas de lluvia regadas por toda la palma. Cuando ella se percató de que Gray le estaba prestando atención a eso, se sonrojó y llevó ambas manos hacia atrás, ocultando su sombrilla.

―Juvia solo quería comprobar si llovía ―tenía su costumbre y no era la única con ese hábito―. Pero es bueno ver a Gray-sama ―volvió a sonreírle―, Juvia no esperaba ver a Gray-sama aquí porque pensó que tenía que estudiar hasta tarde.

―Terminé antes… Yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando te miré.

Sorprendida abrió los ojos. Él la había visto y sin más, se había acercado a ella. Con ese pensamiento, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido y que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Los días así siempre la unían a él. Gray resopló y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

Él creía que iba de mal en peor; primero interrumpía y después la encaminaba la conversación hacia un lugar al que le costaba llegar. Juvia soltó una pequeña risa a sabiendas que ese era su momento para actuar.

Gray no diría más. No daría explicaciones de que prefirió dejar el estudio para más tarde por ir a buscarla al ver que el cielo se había nublado, menos hablaría de la promesa que se había hecho respecto a acompañarla en los días de lluvia. Aunque todo era más claro que el agua y Juvia lo comprendía a la perfección; Gray siempre la acompañaría para que ella no se sintiera triste.

Volvió a levantar su rostro hacia el cielo, las nubes grises parecían más densas, y agradecida por eso, amplió su sonrisa. Gray la contempló totalmente confundido, los expresivos y curiosos ojos de Juvia transmitían tanta tranquilidad que por un momento, dejó de preguntarse por sus acciones.

En un movimiento sincronizado con el clima, la lluvia arreció justo en el momento en que Juvia abría su paraguas y lo colocaba en medio de ambos, para protegerlos del agua.

―¿Gray-sama podría ayudarle a Juvia a contar las gotas de lluvia? ―giró el rostro para verlo.

Arqueó una ceja, se sentía curioso de lo que le decía. ―¿Eso no nos llevaría mucho tiempo?

―¡Mejor! ¡Así Juvia pasa más tiempo con Gray-sama! ―le regaló una tranquila sonrisa ―en realidad, Juvia quiso decir que Gray-sama puede ayudarle a calcular el _pi_ con gotas de lluvia, o…

Dicho así le encontraba más sentido pero quería escuchar las demás opciones. ―¿O?

Juvia se acercó más él, Gray la dejó engancharse en su brazo después de que le cediera la responsabilidad de cargar el paraguas―. Dar un paseo con Juvia ―sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un leve sonrojo y sus labios pintaron una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Ahora? ―ella asintió.

Por mucho tiempo solo se había fijado en lo malo; en lo que la gente podía dejar de hacer en la lluvia, en vez de ver los beneficios que traía. No para todas las personas la lluvia era mala, había quienes la esperaban y disfrutaban de ella.

Cuando Gray cedió a una de sus propuestas, los dos comenzaron a andar. Caminaban tranquilos uno a lado del otro.

―Juvia está feliz ―señaló―, hubo un tiempo en que Juvia se sentía triste cuando miraba el cielo nublado o empezaba a llover ―dijo ―pero ya todo es diferente. Juvia piensa distinto. ¿Sabe por qué Gray-sama? ―cuando hizo una seña para que prosiguiera, tomó aire para seguir hablando ―porque Juvia hace poco aprendió que existen personas que sienten la lluvia y que hay otras que solamente se mojan en ella.

Toda su infancia había estado sola, oyendo como los niños se quejaban por no poder jugar, de los lamentos por quedarse encerrados, de la ropa que se mojaba, del agua que podía meterse a las casas por medio de una gotera. Incluso, solo veía caos: tormentas e inundaciones.

Juvia, incluso, se había sentido molesta y disgustada con su nombre porque era el recordatorio a aquellas voces que solo martirizaban, a aquellos días nublados y cargados de agua, a la soledad y al rechazo. Juvia era como aquellos días que nadie quería. _Eso pensaba._

Porque después descubrió que no solo tenía un enfoque malo, y que lloviera o no, no impedía que la gente disfrutara de todo eso. Así fue cuando conoció a Gray y le enseñó que existían personas que sentían _pasión_ por la lluvia, que encontraban paz mediante una taza de café, mientras leían un libro y escuchaban llover. Y el resto de sus amigos, le enseñaron que había quienes se divertían como niños bajo la lluvia, sin importar que sus ropas se mojaran, que se podía brincar sobre los charcos y reír sin importar que no parara de llover.

Algunos veían cosas malas, era un hecho, pero otros encontraban calma con el sonido, un embriagante aroma y paz al sentir de agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Y mientras eso existiera, ella abrazaría la lluvia.

Porque Gray siempre la acompañaba en esos días y de esa forma, era imposible sentirse triste.

Porque jamás olvidaría su tranquilo rostro al refugiarse de la lluvia en las afueras de una tienda, mientras que el resto del mundo corría o se quejaba, él estaba quieto viendo cómo llovía.

Porque jamás olvidaría que ese día había _brotado_ algo en su corazón, ya que aunque no fuera primavera, se podía florecer bajo la lluvia.

Y estando en silencio a su lado, observando como sus serias facciones se iban relajando cuando quedaron solos, intercambiaron cortos diálogos donde ella se mostraba apenada y algo triste, y tras no escuchar algo negativo sobre la lluvia de su parte, con un simple: _«No es tan mal porque todo es más tranquilo»,_ ella pudo decir su nombre y, por primera vez, vio una sonrisa que aceptaba la lluvia, _a Juvia,_ al responderle que eso era una _gran casualidad._

Aunque después llegaron sus amigos, que pronto se volvieron los suyos, saltando sobre los charcos formados sin importar chispearlos a él y a ella. Con toda la confianza del mundo, luego de reclamos, risas y disculpas, aprendió la _magia de la lluvia._

Desde entonces, hubo risas que apaciguaron la soledad del sonido de la lluvia y compañía. Y así era más bonito, incluso más que cuando había sol. Por eso sentía gran _pasión_ por los días donde llovía, porque simple y sencillamente se enamoraba más, porque esos días los acercaba a Gray como si fueran dos gotas de agua que se juntaban en sobre el cristal de una ventana.

* * *

 **Si supieran todo el drama que tuve ante de terminar este prompt. Es basura, como yo. XD**

 **I'm sorry for everybody, pero conforme escribía recordaba cumbres borrascosas y algo que escribí en la Gray week. Y por otro lado, ¿Quién no siente pasión por la ll _J_ uvia? jijij**

 **Gracias por leer. Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Tras releer como 3 veces, lo subo para no mirar atrás. ¡Es la semana del amor! :x**

 **Énfasis en:**

 **―Donten** /曇天 es una canción de Does. Opening de Gintama. xD Que significa "El tiempo nublado" ―creo, alguna corrección plix―.

 **―Método Montecarlo:** es un método no determinista o estadístico numérico, usado para aproximar expresiones matemáticas complejas y costosas de evaluar con exactitud. Y para calcular las gotas de lluvia.

El _pi_ se puede calcular dibujando un círculo en una cartulina, cuando las gotas de lluvia caigan al azar sobre la superficie de la cartulina, se espera que la probabilidad de que una gota caiga dentro del círculo sea proporcional al área del mismo, y que la probabilidad de que caiga en la cartulina sea, también, proporcional al área del a cartulina.


	2. Sunrise

**Notas de autor:** Escribí estas historias viendo Gintama XD y después de ver Orgullo y prejuicio, que siempre me inspira y me ayuda en momentos así, el show continúa. _Más cliché_ que pretende honrar mi mayor trauma: ¡DARCY! X'DDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Gruvia week.** **Prompt 02:** _Sunrise._ **Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Donten**

 **Day 02: Sunrise**

* * *

Gray bostezó con pereza mientras fijaba su vista, a muy duras penas, en el reloj. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, quería dormir, incluso sus ojos se cerraban a momentos y dejaba de escuchar cualquier sonido hasta que un gritito de emoción lo hacía volver a la realidad.

Seguía hablando por teléfono y esa conversación no tenía fin. Sin importar que fuera de madrugada o los tres infartos que le dieron por recibir una llamada a esa hora. Incluso, se tomó su tiempo para creer que todo estaba bien, y cuando estuvo convencido y su corazón dejó de latir como loco, se volvió a recostar sin tener la opción de colgarle.

Había transcurrido más de una hora de eso y Juvia simplemente no llegaba al punto que quería contarle.

―Y después eligieron a Juvia para ser princesa ―Gray no la tenía de frente, pero podía visualizar a la perfección su cantarina imagen ―¿Y qué cree Gray-sama? ¡Viene la mejor parte! ―prácticamente la miraba dar brinquitos y apretar los labios para contener la emoción para dejarlo hablar.

¿Cuándo se iba a terminar ese sueño infinito? Hasta el momento, en sus lagunas mentales, tenía noción de algo sobre un mundo de magia donde todos ellos eran magos y había un desfile donde se hacían espectáculos de magia.

―No lo sé… ―respondió luego de un momento ―¿Hiciste algo con tu magia de agua?

―¡Sí! ¡Juvia lo hizo! ―chilló conmocionada, Gray pudo jurar que empezó a dar vueltas en su cama ―¡Pero Juvia no se refería a eso! ¡Juvia habla de que lo mejor fue el príncipe que acompañaba a Juvia! ¿Puede adivinar quién era el príncipe, Gray-sama?

Rodó los ojos. Era obvio. Estaba implícito. ―¿Los dos hacían un espectáculo juntos?

―¡Sí!

Había escuchado, lo poco que podía recordar, era sobre magias elementales, espadas y a un misterioso mago de hielo, ni tan misterioso, pero Juvia le ponía tanto énfasis a las partes donde él aparecía que terminaba por despabilarlo y suspirar ante la _obviedad._

―¿El mago de hielo era el príncipe? ―cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco, estaba en los cinco minutos donde podía caer inconsciente.

―¡Síiii! ―un nuevo chillido lo obligó a despertarse con brusquedad.

Estaba un poco desubicado pero al seguir escuchando la voz de Juvia y sentir un leve dolor en la oreja por el tiempo hablando por teléfono, recordó que estaba a mitad de una llamada telefónica…

―Juvia y el mago de hielo eran los príncipes de la caravana. ¡Tenían su propio carro alegórico! ¿Lo puede imaginar Gray-sama? ¡Era un castillo de hielo! ¡Y el castillo tenía un poco de la magia de ambos!

Suspiró y asintió, volvió a descansar sus párpados mientras Juvia se dedicaba a describir los adornos del castillo de hielo, las fuentes y las figuras de agua que ella hacía gracias a su magia. Había tanto detalle y un predominante color azul en su descripción, incluso en su estado de casi sueño, pudo visualizar un poco de lo que ella le decía.

Se sentía arrullado por su voz. Tenía el escenario perfecto para dormir… era una agradable imagen y las emociones positivas que emitía con su voz, eran un plus. Gray se sentía directamente parte de ese sueño ―además de ser el misterioso mago de hielo―. Sí, en definitiva, se podía dormir en cualquier momento.

―¿Gray-sama? ¿Se durmió Gray-sama?

―No ―no, no estaba dormido. Quería estar dormido pero no lo dejaban dormir. Y tampoco podía sentirse molesto por eso.

―Bien ―refregó sus ojos y se sentó mientras Juvia seguía contando su sueño―, Juvia le contaba que llegó un momento en que la magia del mago de hielo y la de Juvia se unieron de forma hermosa.

―Suena a una gran combinación ―bostezó sin ningún decoro.

―¡Síi! ―su gritito le provocó un escalofrío ―¡Juvia piensa igual!

―¿Y ahí termina el sueño? ―ladeó su rostro después de considerar que había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Tenía sentido ¿no? Bueno, los sueños no lo tenían pero le parecía un buen final… más si ella no proseguía.

―No ―su voz sonó apagada y él abrió los ojos, ¿Había dicho algo malo?―, aún no. El sueño termina cuando Juvia y el mago de hielo se toman de la mano y hay fuegos artificiales en el cielo ―escuchó un suspiro triste de su parte ―justo en ese momento Juvia despertó.

―Oh… ―¿Estaba decepcionada por eso? ¿Por eso le había hablado? ¿O para darle un final apropiado al sueño? ―suena a un buen final.

―Sí…Juvia piensa igual.

Se quedó sin palabras, reprochándose arruinar el momento. Mentalmente se dijo que era de madrugada, tenía sueño y no podía hacer milagros… sin darse cuenta, el sueño y las ganas de dormir se habían ido… ido junto con la voz de Juvia. ¿Cómo romper ese silencio?, ¿Cómo recuperar el sueño?

En primera, había pasado más de una hora y media escuchando un sueño que perfectamente podía escucharlo en el día, incluso podía mandárselo por escrito temprano y él responder tranquilamente.

―¿Juvia?

―¿Gray-sama no se pregunta quién era el mago de hielo del sueño de Juvia?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué precisamente le preguntaba eso?, ¿Ponía a prueba su capacidad de atención en ese estado? ¡Era obvio! ¡Se trataba de él! ¿Sería posible que Juvia le hubiese llamado solo para decirle que soñó sobre ambos en un mundo diferente?

Y tras su silencio… tras tanto misterio ―que no tenía tanto de misterio―, por toda la emoción que ponía al hablar del mago de hielo, pensó, ¿en realidad se podía pensar cuerdamente a esa hora?, que era innecesario decir que se trataba de él.

―¿Era yo? ―se dio una palmada en la frente para despabilarse y hablar bien.

―¡Sí! ―y por un momento pareció que había recuperado su energía ―Juvia soñó que Gray-sama era un mago de hielo y en el desfile era el príncipe de Juvia ―era un hecho, su voz volvía a sonar animada y llena de amor.

Gray volvió a imaginar que estaba frente a él y podía ver como acunaba su rostro con ambas manos, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y comenzaba a exhalar corazones. Sin dudar sonrió ante la imagen mental.

―Eh… bueno, suena genial ―no estaba seguro de qué decir―, ¿Tú me llamaste para contarme que tu sueño? No… ―pausó para corregirse ―tú me llamaste para decirme que soñaste conmigo.

―En realidad… Juvia se despertó tan de repente y no pudo terminar su sueño ―suspiró ―aunque Juvia intentó cerrar los ojos para forzar que el sueño regresara, fue inútil ―Gray se quedó callado mientras ella hablaba ―luego, Juvia se preguntó por qué tuvo que moverse, ¿Por qué en la mejor parte, el sueño se había esfumado? ―él asintió mientras ella seguía hablando ―y Juvia trató y trató de recuperar su sueño. Incluso, planeó la forma en que le gustaría que continuara, pero ni esto y ni intentar cambiar de posición para dormir, fueron útiles para recuperar el sueño.

―Y tú me llamaste porque…

―Juvia intentó dormir sin pensar en su sueño ―dicho así sonaba casi lógico, ella intentaba dormir. Así como él… ―y luego, Juvia se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo… y se supone que se duerme mejor cuando se llueve ―Gray cabeceó, pero la seguía escuchando―, ya sabe Gray-sama... por el relajante sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el techo, pero esta vez tampoco le funcionó a Juvia.

Agitó la cabeza porque Juvia tenía la razón y si seguía dándole consejos para dormir, él caería rendido en cualquier instante.

―En ese momento, Juvia descubrió que ya no podía dormir… ―¿Y por eso le llamó para sacarle plática a las tres de la mañana? ¿Por eso sostenían una conversación como de dos horas? ―y después Juvia se preguntó qué debía hacer a las 3:33 de la mañana para poder dormir.

―¿Llamarme por teléfono? ―preguntó tranquilo, quizás por el sueño, o porque podía halagarle el hecho de que le pidiera ayuda para dormir.

La escuchó respirar profundo ante de hablar. ―Y en eso, Juvia recordó que las 3:33 de la mañana es la hora de los fantasmas ―sintió que su quijada al suelo… ―¡Juvia no podía pensar en eso! Así que por eso le llamó a Gray-sama, porque Juvia tenía miedo.

Y toda la plática de su sueño fue para pensar en algo bonito.

El misterio fue para alargar la conversación hasta el _amanecer._

¡Y ahora él tampoco podía dormir!

―Juvia... tú… ―Gray miró la hora: eran más de las cinco de la mañana.

―¡Gray-sama! ¡Ya casi amanece! ¡Juvia debería dejarlo dormir! ―habló apresuradamente―. Gray-sama debe estar muriendo de sueño ―agradeció que lo notara, tarde pero seguro ―Juvia ya no tiene miedo y ya hasta tiene un poco de sueño ―puso los ojos en blanco, la escuchó bostezar y creyó que esa llamada fue para robarle el sueño a él ―¡Gracias por todo Gray-sama! ¡Descanse y no olvide que Juvia lo ama!

―Juvia… ¡Juvia! ―pero ya había colgado.

Bufó fastidiado y despeinó su cabello mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la ventana de su habitación para asomarse y ver que a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, la oscuridad de la noche se aclaraba y los primeros rayos del alba se querían asomar por el cielo nublado.

Resignado se regresó hasta su cama, se dejó caer y tapó su rostro con su almohada. ¿Ahora quién lo ayudaba a dormir? ¿Contaba ovejas o se ponía a esperar el amanecer? ¿Se armaba una película en su mente? Mejor le daba continuación al sueño de Juvia… o se reía, o se ponía a ver televisión o simplemente dejaba que el tiempo nublado y de _lluvia_ le ayudaran para tratar de dormir. Así que cerró los ojos… y si cerraba los ojos, pensó, en realidad no dejaba de ver… él vería sus párpados y… ¡No!

¿Para qué intentaba dormir si no iba a funcionar?

* * *

 **BA DUM TSS**

 **Random gracias a Gintama *hearts* x'DDDDD me reí como loca con este capítulo, solo yo me reiré pero estoy orgullosa de esto :x**

 **El sueño es en honor al desfile que tienen en la saga del festival, donde eran príncipes. Pobre Juvia, tenía miedo y abusa de la amabilidad de su Gray-sam *W***

 **Gracias por los comentarios a Light y Saori. Después respondo como es debido ;)**


	3. Growth

**Notas de autor:** Más random que ayer, menos que mañana. Así es la vida. Hay una participación especial porque ese alguien es bien importante en mi corazón. :L Por un momento sentí que escribía y miraba a Joey y Chandler y eso nunca me da buenos resultados. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Gruvia week.** **Prompt 03:** _Growth._ **Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Donten**

 **Día 03: Growth**

* * *

Cuando Silver regresó a su casa después de un día de trabajo, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo sentado en la sala, viendo televisión o buscando qué ver ―por los constantes cambios de canales―, ya de por si era raro que Gray estuviera ahí tan temprano y si se quedaba en casa, nunca se encontraba solo. Siempre lo acompañaba su simpática e inseparable vecina.

―Ay no… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Arqueó una ceja un tanto ofendido. ―¿Por qué debería hacer algo?

Silver caminó hasta llegar a la sala, aventó las llaves del auto sobre la mesa y terminó de sacarse la corbata antes de hablar.

―Porque estás en casa… ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Es mi casa ―frunció el entrecejo.

Le sonrió mientras asentía. ―Nadie dice lo contrario ―le hizo una seña con las manos para que se tranquilizara ―pero es raro tenerte aquí tan temprano.

Bufó. ―Llueve…

Analizó sus palabras y se le quedó viendo. ¿De cuándo acá la lluvia detenía a los jóvenes de hacer lo que quisieran? ¡Más a su hijo! Se agachó para verlo mejor, ¿En verdad ese era _su_ Gray? ¿No se lo habían cambiado?

Su hijo, en respuesta, tomó un cojín y se lo aventó al rostro. ―Solo quiero estar en casa, no sabía que eso era un delito.

Silver dio un brincó y lo apuntó con su dedo índice. ―¡Exacto! ¿Qué delito cometiste? ―Gray giró los ojos, fastidiado y preguntándose por qué tenía un padre así o por qué él tenía que ser el malo del cuento.

Aunque lo necesitaba y por eso estaba ahí… Tenía que tragarse todo su orgullo si le iba a pedir ayuda al bufón que tenía como padre. Además, él ya sospechaba algo.

―Escucha… ―susurró ―no asalté, ni robé o asesiné a alguien ¿sí?

Silver asintió. ―Eso es obvio, yo no eduqué a un delincuente. Pero… ―calló de inmediato cuando su hijo se volteó a verlo y le dedicó una mirada sombría. Tragó saliva, como padre le era imposible no preocuparse por esa actitud, además de que ya se sentía un poco mal por bromear antes de saber qué pasaba ―¿Ocurrió algo?

Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo. Sabía que su vacilación solo estaba mortificando a su padre y eso lo frustró más. Gray apuñó sus manos y agachó el rostro. No tenía que ser tan difícil, estaba hablando con su padre… había confianza entre los dos y ambos se entendían bien pese a la diferencia de caracteres.

―Y-o… necesito de tu ayuda.

Lo dijo tan quedo pero supo que su padre lo había escuchado cuando sintió que se sentó a un lado de él. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, Silver había borrado su burlesca sonrisa y mantenía un rostro serio.

―¿Y bien? ―sabía que para su hijo era muy difícil abrirse. Pero para eso tenía a su padre, quien hablaba por los dos ―déjame adivinar… ¿sobre mujeres? ―Gray alzó lentamente el rostro para verlo de reojo, Silver fingió que seguía pensando―. Ya te dije, yo no eduqué a un delincuente pero si a un tonto con las mujeres. No… para ser más exactos… ¿Juvia?

Una nueva sonrisa triunfal se formó en los labios de Silver tras ver su sonrojo, Gray sintió que la sangre le hervía por la ira. Su padre nunca sería un hombre serio y siempre aprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre Juvia?

Silver se rió con sarcasmo y reclinó un poco la cabeza para cuestionarle si en realidad le preguntó eso, después de ver la determinación de Gray, negó sin borrar su sonrisa. ―Si ella no está aquí y tú sí, es porque pasó algo…

Asintió rindiéndose, Gray encogió los hombros. Su padre, en parte, tenía razón. Juvia siempre estaba a su lado. Lo hacía desde el día en que defendió a una pequeña niña pálida y tímida de unos niños del vecindario que la molestaban.

Se habían vuelto inseparables desde entonces; él la defendía y ella se encargaba de cuidarlo, curaba sus heridas, lo acompañaba si estaba enfermo, le ayudaba con la tarea, su padre le encargaba cuidarlo, le cubría la espalda en cualquier acto rebeldía, le compartía su almuerzo en la escuela y conforme fue creciendo, ella empezó a prepararle comida.

Juvia siempre estaba ahí.

Él siempre estaba con Juvia.

Por eso se notaba su ausencia.

Gray respiró profundamente. En realidad, sí se trataba de Juvia, no tenía caso negarlo. Pero le molestaba el hecho de no poder manejar las cosas o entenderlas del todo, y para eso necesitaba que su padre actuara como un hombre sabio por primera vez en su vida.

―Además… ¿Hay otra?

Gray contuvo el aliento para después negar, provocando que Silver soltara una carcajada que terminó por contagiarlo. Su padre no era uno serio como los demás, sino que era burlesco y bien podía trabajar de bufón en un circo. Pero él tenía la mayor habilidad del mundo y esta era que su risa, que aunque muchas veces lo avergonzara o lo terminara molestando, podía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir feliz por el simple hecho de escucharla.

Era su modo risueño y conciliador para arreglar las cosas, de apoyarlo y demostrarle su afecto. Era su padre y siempre estaba para él, incluso era un hombre sabio aunque no lo pareciera.

―A ver… ¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia? ¿Dijiste algo que le molestó? Bueno casi ni hablas así que anulo eso, ¿no? ―trató de bromear pero al no tener reacción por parte de su hijo, Silver puso la palma de su mano sobre su hombro.

―No le dije nada ―refunfuñó.

―¿Entonces el problema es que no dijiste nada? ―le hizo mala cara y lo tomó como una afirmación cuando se volteó a otro lado ―Gray, escucha hijo… ―se acomodó y habló tan serio que atrajo la atención del aludido ―las mujeres se enojan por lo que dices y por lo que no. Como hombre debes disculparte siempre.

Apretó con más fuerza sus puños. ―¡No me estás ayudando!

―Gray… ya no eres un niño ―habló suave y comprensivo ―Juvia tampoco lo es, los dos han crecido bastante estos años… y las cosas entre los dos van a cambiar. Atrás quedaron las tardes de juegos, ahora se interesan en otras cosas ―Gray afirmaba con la cabeza conforme lo escuchaba, entendía a lo que se refería―, como divertirse con los amigos, beber alcohol, fumar, salir con chicas, tener novia… y las mujeres son mucho más sensibles a esos cambios.

Tragó saliva, escuchaba atento lo que su padre decía, había dado en el clavo. Las cosas estaban cambiando, ninguno era un niño. No quedaba nada de aquellos rostros infantiles o de las tardes en que podían pasar jugando. Ellos habían crecido y empezaban a verse diferente.

Juvia era bonita, siempre lo había sido, tenía estatura promedio, era delgada, llamativa aunque vistiera discreto, su piel era suave y blanca, sus ojos eran bonitos, grandes, expresivos y su sonrisa podía paralizar al mundo. Y varias veces había sentido una especie de rabia cuando alguien más notaba su belleza. _Ahí sabía que algo había cambiado._

Ellos no tenían el derecho. Ellos no habían crecido con Juvia, nadie la conocía como él: nadie sabía de lo talentosa que era para las manualidades o de lo bien que cocinaba, tampoco de lo mucho que se sonrojaba, tampoco podían decir las mil cosas que la podían hacer sonreír y menos de aquellas que le podían arrebatar su sonrisa.

―Los dos se conocen bien, han sido amigos muchos años…

Aparte… ella lo conocía bien, también. Sabía todo, medía bien su carácter. Juvia había dejado de ser una niña, era consciente, él la miraba distinto… él era diferente. Pensaba en cosas totalmente distintas a cuando eran niños, como en todo lo que le gustaba de ella, en su sonrisa, en su compañía que mejoraba sus días, en que era bonita, ¿desde cuándo pensaba así de ella?

―Es normal que esos sentimientos de amistad cambien. Deja de tener miedo o sentirte inseguro y sé sincero contigo mismo y con ella, hijo.

Cuando le llamaba hijo, era porque estaba siendo serio.

Su crecimiento también englobaba lo emocional… había perdido miedos a su lado y ella había ganado confianza. Sonreía con ella, era feliz a su lado. Aunque le costara hablar de sus sentimientos, Gray sentía, y mucho.

Y Juvia lo comprendía perfectamente. Por eso ella se esforzaba en que la viera _diferente._ Como algo más que su vecina o amiga de la infancia. Lo invitaba a salir y especificaba bien en que sería a _'solas',_ solía hacerle constantes preguntas acerca de cómo se miraba… y aunque tenía mil halagos en la mente, nunca podía hacerle justicia con sus palabras.

―No quiero que vuelva a llorar por mi culpa… ―apretó los dientes, queriendo imprimir su frustración.

Silver asintió comprensivo. ―Eso no lo puedo garantizar. A veces herimos sin querer, sin darnos cuenta o por enojo... ―Gray lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados ―no digo que sea tu caso. Pero parte de crecer, es aprender de nuestros errores. Si lastimaste a alguien que quieres, ¿por qué no luchas para recuperar su sonrisa? ―le sonrió para animarlo.

Él lo había dicho, él podía enlistar mil cosas que la hacían sonreír. Conocerla mejor que nadie le daba ese poder ―y el de cómo evitar que dejara de reír―. Su padre tenía mucha razón.

Tomó su celular para escribirle un mensaje, iba a desbloquear la pantalla pero sus dedos vacilaron al sentirse observado por Silver. El hombre quería ver que escribiría y gruñó molesto, levantándose de donde estaba sentado. Su padre hizo un puchero y se recargó en el sofá, derrotado…

Parado frente a él, Gray desbloqueó el celular para descubrir varios mensajes que le habían sido enviados, todos de la misma persona. Su padre, en cambio, miraba atento a su rostro para medir su reacción a la perfección.

―Ay no… ¿Qué hiciste?

Silver soltó una carcajada. ―¡Nada! ―exclamó feliz, su hijo no le creyó ―me encontré con Juvia al llegar y solo le conté una historia sobre tu madre y mía, que casualmente llegaba a la conclusión de que los hombres Fullbuster se quedan mudos al estar frente a una chica bonita.

Sintió que toda la sangre se le iba al rostro para ponerlo completamente rojo.

―Y que nos cuesta más trabajo hablar cuando esa chica bonita nos gusta ―le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Gray dejó de respirar debido a la vergüenza. ¿Por qué su padre se metía en eso?, ¿Por qué fingía no saber nada cuando en realidad ya lo sabía?, ¿Solo lo hizo para verle la cara?, ¿Para reírse de él?

―¿Por qué, papá?

―Porque soy tu padre… ―dijo con un tono severo.

―Pero esto… ―no afectaba en nada, solo se le había adelantado años luz. Él apenas iba a decirle a Juvia que necesitaba hablar con ella y su papá… ¡demonios! ¡Juvia! ―¡Tengo que hablar con Juvia!

Con la mirada siguió a su hijo, quien se dirigía a abrir la puerta del departamento para salir. Pero en cuanto esta se abrió, Silver sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor y reír.

Unos delgados brazos se aferraban al cuello de su Gray, al grado de hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. Esa actitud arrebatada solo podía ser de Juvia, quien se disculpaba una y otra vez.

―Me lo agradecerás después ―se carcajeó feliz por la escena. Y orgulloso de su labor, Gray siempre tendría a su padre para darle _ese empujón_ para que creciera.

* * *

 **DD:**

 **Puedo escribir mil historias diferentes sobre escenas así xD pero tendré consideración. :x**

 **Muy a lo Friends. Muy paternal.** **Me gustó el prompt porque amo demasiado a Silver, es mi shipper número uno y me encanta imaginarme historias así. xD Fue divertido escribir este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a Saori y Kaze por lo reviews.**


	4. Scars

**Notas de autor:** Sigo con la dosis… Peleé contra el drama dos días seguidos, en verdad le quise ganar al almohadón, y al final quedamos empatados porque el amor tiene que triunfar. Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal. No es lo mejor, advierto. :x  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Gruvia week.** **Prompt 04:** _Scars._ **AU u OU.** No sé, cómo quieran ubicarlo. :x x'DDDD

* * *

 **Donten**

 **Día 04: Scars**

* * *

 _«La herida que hay dentro de mi corazón roto… está llena de recuerdos, que se desbordan en el cielo y derriten mis emociones congeladas. No me baja la fiebre y tengo pesadillas. Ahora ha desaparecido la última voz. No llores, parece que vayas a romperte si intento abrazarte»_ **Innocent sorrow, Abingdon Boys School.**

* * *

 _«Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavander's Green»._ Imposible no relajarse ante el dulce y esponjoso canto de su novia. Gray cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tan tranquilo como si fuera un bebé arrullado por una canción de cuna… _«When I am the king, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen»._ Sintió la presión de sus labios sobre su mandíbula.

―¿Sabes que no voy a poder dormir si haces eso?

―Pero esa canción relaja a Juvia ―rió y se irguió, quedando sentada ahorcajadas.

―Sabes que no hablo de eso… ―instintivamente, Gray, llevó sus manos hacia ambos costados de Juvia para sostenerla por la cintura.

Rodó los ojos. ―Oh, eso… ―apretó sus labios y ladeó un poco la cabeza para optar por una pose pensativa ―Juvia lo siente Gray-sama… pero con la pena ―apoyó, sin recargarse, las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa. « _While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm.»_

Rendido correspondió a su sonrisa. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron un poco al recibir ese gesto de su parte, soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió conforme las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban para ampliar su risa, ella solo pretendía animarlo un poco.

―Al menos Juvia pudo hacer que Gray-sama se riera ―vio directo a sus ojos, ella le agradecía y se miraba un poco contenta de haber conseguido su objetivo mientras que él fruncía el entrecejo al navegar en la confusión. ¿Por qué Juvia…?

Se miraba tristemente feliz y no le agradaba. Podía sonreírle ampliamente pero sus ojos se miraban un poco apagados, grises, como si estuvieras nublados u oscurecidos por sombras que la frenaban. _Y él era esa sombra._

Cuando ella amagó por bajarse de su regazo para volver a acostarse a su lado, Gray la detuvo al sostenerle la mano.

―No, no… Juvia ―trató de impedirlo pero en cuanto la aludida se reclinó hacia la izquierda, se escuchó un fuerte trueno acompañado por la luz de un relámpago que la terminaron deteniendo―, ¿Ves? el cielo está triste ―trató de bromear para terminar con ese ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ambos, pero resultó peor.

Juvia lo vio dolida y terminó agachándose, su cabello caía hacia delante y le tapaba el rostro, de inmediato se alarmó y trató de moverse. _Siempre la lastimaba con o sin palabras._

―Ju-Juvia… yo no… yo lo siento. No quise decir eso ―era un idiota.

Afirmó y alzó un poco el rostro, ella tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero aguantaría un poco. En realidad no estaba así por sus palabras, sino que tenía rato preocupada por el comportamiento de Gray.

Negó mientras se movía a modo de dejarle campo para que él se acomodara. Los dos quedaron sentados frente a frente, Juvia tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y mordía su labio inferior.

―Juvia… ―nombró no muy seguro de cómo hablar.

―Gray-sama… los días de lluvia escuecen a los corazones de las personas ―Juvia terminó de alzar el rostro para verlo, llevó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja para que la viera, y verlo, bien.

―¿Por qué…? ―su pregunta se vio interrumpida por otro trueno.

Juvia giró su rostro hacia la ventana. ―Pero las tormentas nos dicen que incluso el cielo grita algunas veces ―sin voltearse, sus ojos se arrastraron hacia él para verlo de soslayo y le sonrió amargamente ―¿No lo cree así Gray-sama?

Contuvo el aliento pero seguía sin responder. _Ella solo trataba de apoyarlo._

―Cuando algo le pasa a Gray-sama, Gray-sama está un poco más serio ―soltó en un suspiro. Juvia estiró su brazo para tocar su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente su entrecejo―, Juvia nota cómo el ceño de Gray-sama se pronuncia más, como si estuviera muy enojado ―bajó la mirada un poco apenado, ¿todo ese tiempo solo la había preocupado? ―los ojos de Gray-sama lucen más oscuros, tristes… Juvia siente que sus facciones o músculos se ponen tensos, por más minúsculo que sea el cambio ―la palma de su mano reposó sobre su mejilla.

Había notado que estaba mal. Trató de animarlo a su manera, de prepararle su cena favorita, contarle su día para distraerlo, darle su espacio ya que jamás le había gustado presionarlo, y porque sabía que Gray hablaría cuando se sintiera listo o un poco mejor ―mejor gracias a sus atenciones o cuidados―. Era lo único que podía hacer para animarlo.

Pero cuando nada servía para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando sufría solo. Cuando no se abría o la dejaba entrar para compartir ese dolor, no podía permitirse quedarse tranquila hasta que la tormenta pasara. No le gustaba verlo así y aunque él no quisiera decirle lo que pasaba, aún, tenía que saber que ahí estaba ella para él y que juntos lo superarían todo.

Gray asintió un poco apenado por preocuparla así. ―Lo siento, no quería preocuparte ―le sonrió. Entendía sus palabras y acciones: ella no se quedaría sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarlo a sonreír.

Juvia era bastante comprensiva con él. Y si el cielo gritaba en ocasiones, él también debía hacerlo. Ella tomó su mano para atraer su atención, incrédulo vio que la sostenía con ambas manos y la llevaba hacia su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

―Si Gray-sama comparte su dolor con Juvia, este se hará más pequeño ―porque lo dividirían. Quedaría fraccionado y de alguna u otra forma ambos harían que esa herida se cerrara.

―Gracias ―le tocó a él ser sincero y mover sus dedos para cerrarlos en su mano. Ahora se sentía estúpido de su condición. ¿Por qué estaba así?―. Creo que es algo estúpido.

―Entonces Juvia puede reír con Gray-sama ―la calidez que emanaba su contacto fue recorriendo todo su brazo, asintió. Ella tenía tanta razón, siempre la tenía.

Si era algo idiota, podían reír juntos. Si era algo doloroso, compartirían el dolor, se apoyarían, se levantarían y volverían a reír _juntos._

Juvia era el amor, aquel que no había buscado pero que había llegado. Era amable, comprensiva y cariñosa con él. Se desvivía por él y _él por ella._ Su imagen era perfecta: su cabello era como las olas del mar, suaves, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve pero cálida como la luz del sol, sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto. Eran tan expresivos y claros que si miraba a ellos, podía ver su propia alma, su sonrisa era hermosa e incluso le fascinaba la pequeña y casi invisible _cicatriz_ que tenía en la nariz. _Ya que le recordaba algo._

―¡Gray-sama! ―Juvia tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Estaba avergonzada de que la viera tan prolongadamente.

Soltó una carcajada, ahora se sentía irónicamente feliz. ―Lo siento… me distraje ―le sonrió.

Ella lo amaba, él también lo hacía.

La observó por buen rato, Juvia tenía una sonrisa y poco a poco se relajaba, al parecer él también estaba mejor y por eso ella se vio contagiada.

―¿Gray-sama ya está mejor? ―sonrió con timidez, volvió a peinar su cabello para alejarlo de su rostro.

Un poco absorto asintió. ―Gracias a ti ―Juvia negó con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, era una muestra infantil de humildad―. Lo siento, lo hago difícil ¿verdad? ―se detuvo al verla entrecerrar los ojos un poco confundida ―esto… nosotros. Quererme… hago que te esfuerces mucho.

Volvió a ver hacia la pequeña marca de su nariz. No se lo hacía fácil y solo le dejaba heridas en el alma… Tantas que a veces no podía avanzar. Su mayor miedo era no corresponderle a tanto amor que le daba, no lograr ser el hombre que Juvia amaba.

A veces sentía que no sabía lo que era amar. No lo demostraba y muchas veces no lo expresaba bien. A diferencia de ese amor sin medida que ella le regalaba, a veces quería que fuera medible; que se calmara y otras simplemente no podía renunciar a ese sentimiento infinito. Y se sentía egoísta por lo que hacía. _Porque ella también merecía ese amor sin límites._

Completamente muda, ladeó sus labios. Se movió para sentarse a su lado, tomó su brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros y poder recargar su cabeza en él. _«Lavander's Green, dilly, dilly. Lavander's blue, if you love me, dilly, dilly. I will love you»_.

―Amar a Gray-sama ha sido lo más fácil en la vida de Juvia ―se juntó más a su cuerpo―. Solo que hay días de lluvia y días soleados, no importa el clima. Juvia siempre amará a Gray-sama ―en las buenas y en las malas estaría con él.

No quería lastimarla, ella lo sabía. Pero en realidad, no lo hacía. Entendía sus miedos y le ayudaba a superarlos, como él lo hacía con ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante, Gray la siguió con la mirada. Juvia alzó su mano y con su dedo índice acarició la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. ―Las heridas se cierran con el tiempo y se vuelven _cicatrices_ ―le sonrió cuando la escuchó hablar―. Y el amor de Juvia puede cuidar esas _cicatrices_ ―cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de sus palabras―, el amor de Gray-sama hace lo mismo con Juvia… ―con o sin _cicatrices_ en el alma, Juvia ama a Gray-sama y Gray-sama ama a Juvia.

Aunque fuera menos vistoso.

Aunque no estuviera dicho con muchas palabras.

Aunque no se gritara a los cuatro vientos.

Aunque él a veces no era consciente de eso. Su amor estaba ahí para cuidarla de esas c _icatrices._

Porque para ella bastaba con que la abrazara así y se recargara en ella para protegerla de todo. Que compartiera su dolor porque al mismo tiempo, ella compartía el suyo. Porque él mantenía alejado lo malo y era luz, incluso en días nublados, con sus abrazos. Él siempre estaba con ella porque era cálido y porque era amable, porque permanecía a su lado sin quererla soltar y porque la comprendía y aceptaba por cómo es; « _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing. When I am queen, dillly, dilly. You'll be my king»._

* * *

 **D: Demasiado de algo feo. Es fluff pero es el prompt que menos me gustaba xDDDD Si quieren puede conectarlo al primer prompt :X**

 **No sé por qué diantres sigo con esto :x**

 **Gracias Saori por el review (L)**

 **Énfasis en:**

―Lavander's blue es una canción británica infantil. :x Sale en la Cenicienta.

―La canción de Innocent sorrow es el primer opening de D Gray-man.


	5. Trust

**Notas de autor:** Me gustan las misiones de 100 años. En realidad me gustan las misiones y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. :x  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Gruvia week.** **Prompt 05: Trust. Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Donten**

 **Day 05: Trust**

* * *

 _«Gray-sama vendrá. Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama vendrá»._

Se repitió mentalmente. Confiaba por completo en él. Ella lo conocía y sabía que era una persona bastante amable aunque no lo pareciera porque en la mayoría del tiempo estaba callado aparentando ser indiferente, él no le fallaría a ningún amigo y _menos a ella_.

Soltó un suspiro, apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y fijó su vista en la ventana donde pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a correr por todo el largo del cristal. No había querido ordenar alguna bebida mientras lo esperaba, pero sabía que pronto tendría que pedir algo. Los meseros no dejaban de dar vueltas por el lugar. La cafetería estaba un poco vacía y a los pocos clientes que había, tenían que atenderlos. Ella había dicho que aún no ordenaría porque esperaba a alguien. _«Y para cuando el mesero volviera a pedir su orden, Gray-sama estará sentado junto a Juvia»._

Juvia sonrió porque conocía bien a Gray, no perdía la fe en que llegaría. _Tarde pero seguro._ Dudaba en enviarle mensajes o llamarle, con un texto diciéndole que lo esperaba, bastaría pero no le veía caso porque si en dado caso, él no pudiera ir a su encuentro, si se iba a demorar, se lo hubiera avisado. La ausencia de noticias por parte de Gray, le decían que estaba cerca y que pronto llegaría… estaba segura. Confiaba en él y poder ver más allá de su demora, comprender al grado de ponerse a su lugar y no dudar ni un segundo de Gray, nutrían esperanzas y eso la hacía sonreír.

Todo mundo sabía lo enamorada que estaba de Gray y ella no se avergonzaba de su sinceridad, tampoco se arrepentía de anunciarle a él sus sentimientos, aunque a veces pudiera ser como caminar en un terreno lleno de minas ―podía explotar al dar un mal paso. Pero si le pasaba, lo hizo por amor y así valía la pena vivir― por poder ser rechazada o poder hacer que él se alejara de ella. Pero al momento, en su caso, no era ninguna. Y como se mantenía a su alcance, Juvia no renunciaba. _Seguía sus sueños._

Desde que lo conoció, y supo que era el hombre de su vida, Juvia tuvo una misión ―aunque le llevara cien años―. Y esta consistía en amar a un chico en especial. El plan era sencillo: conquistarlo, derretir el hielo de su corazón, meterse en cada poro de su piel y ser la dueña de su amor.

Podía ser ridículo que se dejara guiar por el impulso de sus sueños o por la pasión de sus emociones pero había que admitir que era muy valiente anunciar todos sus sentimientos sin decoro. Y Juvia sabía que entre más se expresaba, entre más intensa fuera, algún día lo alcanzaría. _Confiaba_ en ella misma, _confiaba_ en lo fuerte y sincero que era su amor.

Se lo decían sus sueños, los latidos de su corazón, el rubor de sus mejillas, el temblor de sus piernas, los nervios que albergaba su cuerpo, el titubeo de su voz, la alegría que le daba verlo, las muchas horas de desvelo, la falta de apetito, las ganas de impresionarlo, su constante pensamiento. Toda la existencia de Juvia era para él.

Lo soñaba todos los días. Incluso despierta podía soñar con él. Sus sueños eran tan perfectos que todo su ser vibraba de emoción. Cada que cerraba los ojos era lo primero que veía y al abrirlos, tenía la necesidad de expresar su amor. Por ello, a diario, lo canalizaba como pequeñas gotas de lluvia que podían caer sobre su cabeza. _Primero con pocas y luego subía su intensidad._

Y de no estar tan segura en esos sentimientos, ella no tuviera la fuerza de ser sincera para manifestarlo siempre. _Porque un sueño se alimentaba a base de esperanza. Porque su amor se renovaba día a día con esperanza, como si fueran pequeñas gotas de lluvia._

Las flores brotaban gracias a la lluvia. Y el amor también florecía así. Todo crecía gracias a la lluvia y su amor no era la excepción… _«Gray-sama vendrá. La lluvia solo está atrasando a Gray-sama»._ Aún con la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, desvió la vista hacia la entrada, era lo llevaba haciendo todo el rato: ver hacia la ventana, contemplar la lluvia, pensar en que Gray en cualquier momento llegaría, después arrastrar sus ojos perezosamente por todo el local, ver que la mayoría de los pedidos eran para llevar hasta llegar a la puerta para ver si se abría y él aparecía.

Su sueño se cumplió pronto, cuando los latidos de su corazón siguieron el ritmo de los cascabeles que estaban sobre la puerta de la cafetería que se abría para que su silueta apareciera.

Todo alrededor se había congelado y lo único que se movía, en su visión periférica, era a Gray, quien sacudía su húmedo cabello y resoplaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Juvia no tardó en alzar su mano para señalarle donde estaba.

Lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta al acercarse a ella.

―Gray-sama vino ―le sonrió enormemente. Había puesto ambas manos sobre la mesa para agarrar el impulso de alzar un poco su cuerpo.

Negó. ―Creo que fuiste clara ―antes de tomar asiento, sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo para mostrarle un trozo de papel. Juvia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

 _«Juvia ya lo tiene pensado. Juvia no debe ponerse nerviosa»._ ―Juvia sabía que Gray-sama vendría… ―enmendó su comportamiento, se olvidó de la vergüenza y recordó toda la fuerza de los pensamientos que se había planteado hace apenas unos minutos.

Asintió… seguía parado y muy cerca de ella. Gray puso el papel sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hacia ella. Juvia tragó saliva, sabía que había escrito en esa carta, ella era la autora. Y precisamente por eso, no debía achicarse o sentirse avergonzada.

Tenía que tener confianza en ella, en su corazón y en las gotas de lluvia que bañaban de esperanza su misión.

Esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de sus logros. ―Gray-sama leyó la carta de Juvia ―donde lo invitaba a salir y le escribía una _pequeña_ petición: «Gray-sama, deje que las _gotas de lluvia_ mojen su cabeza. Deje que la _lluvia_ le cante una canción de cuna y deje que la _lluvia_ lo bese.» Jugaba con su nombre porque sabía que él, mejor que nadie, entendería el mensaje.

Se quedó callado, Juvia sabía que estaba un poco avergonzado porque había fijado su atención en otro lado. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco cohibida, que su amor nunca había sido un secreto pero jamás habían llegado a ese punto. _Donde la flor de su amor podía brotar en cualquier momento._ A cada segundo tenía más gotas de esperanza. Sin lluvia, no había flores, ¿cierto?

Ella había sido clara en su carta, le pedía una oportunidad para Juvia… Se tenía que armar de valor, si quería que algo pasara, ella debía buscarlo y trabajar por ello. Del cielo, solo caía agua.

―Si Gray-sama está aquí… significa que Juvia tiene esperanzas ―levemente sonrojada se atrevió a verlo con insistencia para que él volteara a verla―. ¿O Gray-sama le dirá a Juvia que es mentira?, ¿Gray-sama dirá que no le gusta Juvia?

Le dedicó una mirada en soslayo. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sus manos estaban sobre la mesa y se cerraban por los nervios que estaba sabiendo controlar puesto a que su mirada era determinada, y un poco coqueta. Juvia estaba inclinada hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa impaciente.

Bufó y Juvia soltó una pequeña risita, Gray sintió que se burlaba de él. Ella sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y por eso, lo hacía. No tenía escape.

―Tú no aceptas un no por respuesta ¿O me equivoco?

―Gray-sama no se equivoca ―dijo con orgullo.

Tras escuchar eso, se sentó a un lado de ella. Refregó sus ojos y estudió la situación, no era un juego y Juvia sabía con seguridad algo que él trataba de ocultar y ese día, más que nunca, estaba confiada de que ese algo cambiaría. _Porque tenía muchas pruebas._

Celos. Preocupaciones. Protección. Búsqueda de compañía. Síntomas de enamoramiento. Conexión especial. _Sin lluvia no había flores y sin pruebas de amor correspondido no habría declaraciones verbales o en una carta._ Porque se sentía, se veía y se decía; Juvia lo quería y él a ella. Juvia se sostenía y atrapaba todas las gotas de amor que desprendía y cuando su frasquito estuvo lleno, decidió confiar.

Tenía más esperanzas que nunca y eso era por él. _Se lo había demostrado directa e indirectamente._ Ella confiaba en su intuición, en sus sueños perseguidos, las pistas dejadas y, sobretodo, confiaba en él. Confiaba en entregarle sus sentimientos, ilusiones, emociones, su alma, su corazón y su amor.

―Juvia solamente se iría si Gray-sama le dice a Juvia que no tiene esperanzas... ―apoyó sus manos en su antebrazo.

Intercambió la vista de sus manos hacia su rostro, no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios y era porque estaba segura de la respuesta: él también le confiaba su derretido corazón. Sin evitar el contacto, ladeó el rostro y se rascó el cuello.

―Sabes que eso no puedo decirlo.

Juvia chilló emocionada y se aferró a su brazo; sabía que él llegaría y sabía que eso pasaría. Iba como en sus sueños. _El amor brotaba y la confianza también._ Y ahora Gray estaba seguro en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Muy positivo 7u7**

 **Aposté por una Juvia coquetona :x estoy orgullosa 7u7)r Me gusta la Juvia positiva y perseverante y el Gray que disfruta eso, no se niega a su cariño, siempre la escucha, está al pendiente de ella y disfruta de todo su cariño. Meaculpa #Headcanon #SiempreLaMismaJustificación XD**

 **Gracias a Saori y Light por los comentarios *corazones***

 **& A Charlie por defenderme (?)**


End file.
